Set-top boxes continue to be in high demand and an ever increasing need exists to reduce the size and improve aesthetic appeal, performance, functionality, and robustness of these devices and the like. As such, many set-top boxes now require smartcard readers, hard drives, and other heat generating elements.
Particular problems that such set-top boxes face are damage due to heat generation. However, a need exists for a means for dissipating heat without creating other complications such as noticeable noise or large spacial or footprint requirements. As such, heat dissipation fans, which tend to improve electrical robustness of the set-top boxes, are not preferable, because they do introduce noise and increase the size of set-top boxes. Also, other set-top box designs having vents on the top of the set-top boxes surprisingly require more internal free space (i.e., a larger outer casing) when there are no fans employed to appropriately dissipate heat. Additionally, these top vent systems place the set-top box in jeopardy of damage due to liquid spills.
In light of the requirement for set-top boxes to appropriately dissipate heat and yet also house more electronic components and meet customer preferences, a need exists for a new set-top box design that has improved heat dissipating capabilities.